


Saving the Galaxy and Stealing Shit

by MarvelGirl1991



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Friends to family, Gen, Implied Tony Stark/Peter Quill Star Lord, Mentions of Steve Rogers - Freeform, Mild Language, Pure Love for Tony Stark, Slight Steve Bashing, Song Lyrics, mentions of civil war, not team Cap friendly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 09:13:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12701841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelGirl1991/pseuds/MarvelGirl1991
Summary: Saving the Galaxy and stealing shit. That was basically the Guardian's motto. And now it was Tony Stark's motto as he joined the Guardians on their wayward adventures. Having a team, a family, he could actually trust to have his back was nice to have once again.OrTony runs off to join the Guardians and gives a great big middle finger to Team Cap.No spoilers for Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 or Spiderman: Homecoming!





	Saving the Galaxy and Stealing Shit

**Author's Note:**

> Thought I'd try my hand at a one-shot with Tony and the Guardians. Read a couple of fic and just feel in love with their interactions. :D
> 
> Enjoy!!

Tony had been traveling with the Guardian for six months. Six months since the so called ‘Civil War’ between him and Rogers. The Guardians had landed, more like crashed, into his backyard at the compound. They insisted that they’d only be on Terra, Earth, for just a couple of weeks. Only after all of them had basically threatened each other as soon as they landed. Apparently being greeted by a man in a metal suit was weird even for a green assassin, a seriously tattooed muscle man, a talking raccoon, a talking tree, and one human who had grown up in space. But who was Tony to judge their standards.

So, Tony let them stay at the compound until they fixed their ship intending for them to just to go about their business and then get out of his hair. But of course, things never worked out like that for Tony freakin’ Stark.

Within three days, just three days, he was in the middle of all of them and enjoying every minute of it. He bonded with Rocket as they fixed their ship together, even if Tony was sometimes completely clueless over the alien tech they had. Rocket never judged him for that, teased him yes. But never judged.

Peter, Star-Lord he insisted at times but Tony couldn’t say it with a straight face for the life of him, and him bonded over their love of music. Of course. Especially when Tony learned that all Peter had listened to since he had been kidnapped were the same twelve songs from the 80’s over and over again. Talk about a true crime. Tony was quick to educate him on all things music and Peter loved it all. He had nearly been crushed by the man when he gave him a Stark-pod that could hold over 100,000 songs.

Gamora was easy to get along with. After having to deal with Natasha, Tony took to her like a duck to water. The only difference between the two women was that Gamora was actually making an effort to changer her ways, Natasha had no desire to.

Drax was funny and blunt. Tony enjoyed explaining metaphors with him. It would be a three-hour long conversation but Tony enjoyed every minute of it. He had never laughed so hard for so long before when he tried to explain what ‘Birds of a feather flock together’ meant.

All of the Guardians had been instantly surprised when Tony was able to understand Groot within the first few hours of meeting him. But after having translated the many beeps and whirls of his bots, Groot was practically Shakespeare to him.

So yeah, Tony took to the Guardians easily and they to him, he was going to miss them when they left.

But then, the day that repairs were finished and they were all pack up and ready to go, they asked if he would join them. Come and fight alongside them, defending the galaxy and stealing shit. Rocket’s words.

Tony admitted that he hesitated, just for a moment, to think of what he was leaving behind. The so-called Team Cap, he had no problem leaving. But what about Rhodey, Pepper, Spiderling, and Vision. Didn’t they still need him?

In some ways yes, but Tony thought maybe he had earned himself a little space from everything for a bit. And actual space seemed like a good place to do it. So, Tony said yes, packed his bags, two Iron Man suits, and left a message through FRIDAY to tell everyone of where he had gone.

Then took off into the stars with his new friends. His new team. His new family.

And now sitting here at a bar after fighting a band of tentacle aliens like it was just a regular Tuesday, because it did happen to them that regularly, Tony could say to himself that he had made the right decision to come along with them.

“Come on Stark, don’t tell me your stage shy!” Rocket teased, breaking Tony out of his thoughts and back to the present.

“I’ll have you know that I lived on stage, sparkles.” Tony teased throwing back another shot of the alien booze they had been drinking. It was some good stuff, even compared to all the alcohol he had ever drank. Which was a lot.

“Then get your ass up there and entertain us, money-man. I’m sure your voice doesn’t sound that horrible!” Rocket mocked.

“Rocket…” Peter started to say but Tony cut him off.

“It’s alright honeybun, I’ll rise to your challenge sparkles. And I’ll be damn good at it too.” Tony said proudly before marching up the karaoke stage.

\--

Peter Quill.

Peter simultaneously glared at Rocket and watched nervously as Tony marched up the stage. He grabbed one of the alien’s guitars, that were shockingly similar to the ones on Terra. Talked with the aliens on stage for a moment before they moved to start a beat on their instruments.

Tony listened to it for a moment before nodding and began to strum on his guitar.

The music was pleasant, loud, and oh so Tony, as it began. And then Tony began to sing and Peter knew that he had died and gone to heaven.

  
“What if all you understand  
Could fit into the center of our hand  
Then you found it wasn't you  
Who held the sum of everything you knew” Tony sang, his voice washing over the entire room, captivating everyone that heard it. His voice was smooth and rough at the same time. Each word seemed like it was designed to come out his mouth.

“We're insane but not alone  
We hold on  
And let go”

Peter understood this too well about Tony. He had been alone when they meet, abandoned.

“Like the sun, we will live to rise  
Like the sun, we will live and die  
And then ignite again  
Like the sun, we will live to rise”

Tony was like the sun, burning so bright even when he was hurt to his very core. If Peter ever crossed paths with Steve Rogers he’d knock the guy down a peg or two. Physically and with biting words.

“What if the one thing that I missed  
Was everything I need to pass the test  
And if I fail, what happens then?  
Can I still count on you as a friend?”

Even though Tony’s eyes were closed as he sang those lines, Peter knew he was asking them, him, that question. Looking at his fellows Guardians around him, Peter knew that none of them would ever abandoned Tony. Ever. He was a part of their little family now.

“We're insane but not alone  
We hold on  
And let go

Like the sun, we will live to rise  
Like the sun, we will live and die  
And then ignite again” Tony sang the chorus a few times before the song ended with the soft strumming of his guitar.

The crowd cheered when he finished and bowed to them. Watching Tony as he thanked the band and handed back the guitar, Peter found himself thanking all those people that had wronged Tony in the past. Not only did it make him stronger for it, but it was what alternately brought him to the Guardians. To Peter. And Peter could never thank to universe enough for that.

“You don’t sound half bad, Stark.” Rocket teased as Tony resumed him seat next to him.

Peter watched in fondness as the two teased each other mercifully while Drax and Gamora complemented Tony’s smooth tones. Making Tony blush widely despite himself.

Yeah, Peter thought as he smiled at his team, his family, yeah this was something to cheer and sing about. All of together going across galaxies, saving people and stealing shit.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to leave Kudos and comments!!!


End file.
